


such a heavenly view (NOT COMPLETED)

by buttonlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonlouis/pseuds/buttonlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis plays for manchester united and harry is louis teammates' yoga teaching, vegan, semi-feminine boyfriend and louis just wishes he was treated better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a heavenly view (NOT COMPLETED)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this is my first real larry stylinson writing project so i apologize immensely for it if it turns out like crap. second of all, i am not in any way knowledgeable on football (soccer). i know the basic rules from playing soccer in school but other than that, i have no clue. much of this i have most likely looked up online. also, i do not own anyone or anything included here, other than the words and ideas.

Louis Tomlinson met Harry Styles for the first time at one of Louis's football games. Real Madrid v. Manchester United.

Manchester United was up, 2-1 by the end of the first half and Louis was on somewhat of a high from scoring 1.5 of Manchester's goals. Meaning when one of Real's forward's was about to score, Manchester's keeper had blocked it and thrown it down the feild straight to Louis where he promptly dribbled it all the way into Real's goal, and when one of Louis' teammates was closer to the goal than he was, he passed it over and was rewarded with half the credit of scorning a goal against a very, _very_ , good team.

The majority of the team was in the locker room bouncing on the balls of their feet when a certain curly haired boy burst into the room with a loud squeal. He was tall, taller than Louis by a fair margin and his chocolate curls bounced as he practically leaped over to Nick Grimshaw, the teammate Louis shared the credit of one of their goals with. Nick had eternally messy hair, and Louis assumed he wouldn't hate it so much if it weren't sticking up everywhere all the time, no matter the occasion. His personality was loud, similar to Louis', but Nick was taller and more rounded out in a more manly way.

The boy threw his arms around Louis' teammate's neck, and buried his face into Nick's, no doubt, sweaty neck. Louis didn't get a chance to properly see the boy's features as Nick pulled him onto his lap on one of the benches while the boy praised him with hushed whispers and not-so-silent kisses over every visible part of Nick's upper body. However, Louis did get a proper view of the way the boy's jersey rode up over his lower back revealing milky skin, and the way his arse spread just enough as he straddled Nick's lap, letting Louis eye the obvious pantie lines crossing his arse cheeks. His chocolate curls were just as messy as Nick's, but somehow it looked better, in a more boyish way from what Louis could tell from the back of his head.

Eventually the boy turned around on Nick's lap so that he was just on one of Nick's knees and proceeded to drag his innocently green gaze across the rest of the sweaty men in the locker room. Nick's hand rested against the boy's crotch in a way that made Louis' skin crawl. The boy seemed entirely to delicate, despite his size, to be felt up like that in public, or in any situation at all.

Few of the men in the locker room were paying any attention to Nick and his obvious lover. Often times loved ones did come into the locker room between halves to chat and congratulate the players, but Louis was sure the boy in Nick's lap had not been in before. On many occasions Nick had bragged about an innocent eighteen year old that he had yet to corrupt, but Louis surely didn't think this boy was the one Nick had spoke about in the past.

"Boys!" Nick's obnoxious voice floated through the locker room in a way that reminded Louis of humidity uncomfortably clinging to anything and everything. Many heads turned in Nick's direction, who was conveniently seated on one of the wooden benches in the middle of the room. A smug smile curled onto his upper lip as the boy in his lap grinned at everyone. "This is Harry."

An eyebrow or two raise, most likely remembering Nick's many descriptions of the boy that Louis rarely cared to listen to. Louis knew he wasn't the only one that disliked Nick, but he surely disliked him the most.

Many of the boys stepped in to shake Harry's hand and greet him, welcome him into the family that included the team, all the team's relatives, friends, and lovers. Louis was one of them, if only to get a better look at Harry's green eyes and curly hair and yoga pants covered thighs.

"Hi," Louis' voice came out deeper than he intended it to, but he didn't mind. He just hoped Harry hadn't noticed the semi pushing at his shorts.

"Hi there," Harry smiled, his voice thick and slow and sweet like honey. "I'm Harry."

"Louis Tomlinson," Louis grinned in an attempt to be friendly. 

"Number 17, correct?"

"In the flesh."

Harry's eyes seemed to light up with hopefulness. "You're my sister's, boyfriend's favorite on the team. In the whole league actually."

Louis felt a fond smile seal itself to his lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, do you think, do you think you could come over with Nick sometime? To meet Ash?" Louis thought he could get used to the light in Harry's eyes as he asked tentatively. Plus, Louis felt like Harry's want to go out of his way for this Ash boy was quite endearing. There weren't many people he'd ask to come over to meet one of his sisters's boyfriends just to be nice. Of course there could be another motive behind Harry's asking, like trying to get into Ash's good graces, or let him know he was definitely welcomed into the family, but Louis doubted that. Harry seemed like he genuinely wanted to do this for Ash, like they were friends, even if the chances of Louis agreeing to it were obviously very slim.

"That'd be great. I love meeting fans," Louis nodded, glancing behind his shoulder to the clock on the wall.

"Thank you so much!" Harry practically squealed, leaning in to wrap his lanky arms around Louis' curvy waist.

\--

Oddly enough, when Louis did end up meeting Harry's, sister's, boyfriend, Harry and Nick were the only ones not present.

Reluctantly, Nick had sent Louis Harry's home address where he was supposed to meet Ash and whoever else happened to be there.

Louis hesitantly knocked on the brown wood door of apartment E, his knuckles a mere inch away from the golden "E" stuck to the door, just above an obvious peep-hole. Quickly, shuffling added to the soft music emanating from inside the apartment and the door was pulled open by a dirty blonde haired boy with a smile that could light up a room.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
